


Remember Me

by murphyxt100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphyxt100/pseuds/murphyxt100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphamy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> tw- violence, blood, etc.

Murphy and Bellamy pay for their tickets and walk into the movie theatre, gripping each other's hands.

"You excited?" Bellamy asks.

Murphy nods, smiling.

They both pay for some food and drinks, then walk into the room. They find a seat in the back, and start eating some popcorn. They give each other glances, and small smiles during the movie. Murphy suddenly feels his phone lightly vibrate, realizing he didn't turn it off and somebody is calling him. Murphy shows Bellamy his phone by pointing at it, and then jogs out of the building. Murphy answers the call asking,

"Hello?"  
The other line is silent.  
"Hello?" Murphy raises his voice.  
Still nothing.  
"Hello?!" Murphy yells.

  
He waits there for a few more seconds until a bus is coming straight towards him. The bus is so close to him, he couldn't move out the way. Murphy flies foward, hitting up against a wall. Everything is black.

* * *

  
Bellamy sits in the theatre, tapping his fingers against the chair. He waits, trying to tell himself that everything is okay and he's just taking a long call. Soon enough, one minute later, Bellamy jumps out of his seat and runs out into the cold. He hears faint sirens, getting worried. He looks around, seeing no sight of Murphy. He turns the corner, and suddenly his body stops. Bellamy sees Murphy up against the wall, not moving. There's cuts all over his body, blood coming out. Bellamy runs over to Murphy, yelling his name. He shakes murphy, trying to get him to wake up. He checks if Murphy is still breathing, and he is.

"Stay with me babe," Bellamy whispers, "please."

Bellamy hears the sirens getting closer and closer. Bellamy looks around, seeing a bus stopped in the street with nobody else in it. Bellamy shakes his head angrily. The sirens are even louder, coming towards them. Bellamy waves to the ambulance,

"Help, over here!".

Men quickly come out of the ambulance, putting Murphy onto a stretcher and wrapping some parts of his body to stop the bleeding.  One man asks Bellamy,

"Are you close to him?"

Bellamy nods.

The man points to the ambulance, telling Bellamy that he can go with. Bellamy hops into the back of the ambulance, looking down at Murphy. The doors of the ambulance slam, then the engine roars. The sirens are back on, with the vehicle moving. Bellamy keeps looking down at Murphy, with tears in his eyes. Bellamy looks away, wiping his tears. He looks back again down at Murphy, gently holding on to his hand,

"Everything will be okay." Bellamy sighs and repeats,  "Everything will be okay."

* * *

  
Bellamy sits next to Murphy in the hospital room, watching TV. Murphy lays there, slowly waking up. Murphy blinks a few times, looking around the room. The walls are painted white, with small pictures scattered around. Murphy looks to his left, seeing some man he's never seen before. Murphy speaks in a small whisper,

"Who are you?"

The man doesn't answer.

Murphy gains strength to raise his voice and asks again,

"Who are you?"

The man whips his head to the right, looking at Murphy.

"Who am I?" the man asks.

Murphy nods.

"Bellamy...Bellamy Blake. Your boyfriend."

 Murphy has a confused look on his face,

"But I don't remember you."

Bellamy bites his lip, to try to help him not cry. Bellamy jumps up, leaving the room violently. He slams the door, causing everyone to a stop and stare at him. He shakes his head, sitting down on a chair right outside the room, putting his face in his hands.

* * *

  
Bellamy helps Murphy into his car. Murphy asks,

"I still don't know who you are, why am I going with you?".

Bellamy gently says, "I told you. I'm your boyfriend. We've known each other for years."

Murphy sits there blankly. Bellamy wraps the seatbelt over Murphy and clicks it into place. Bellamy sits in the driver seat and stares straight ahead, sighing. He turns his head to Murphy,

"Do you feel safe with me?"

Murphy stares down at his hand, then speaks up, "I don't know why, but yes." 

* * *

  
Bellamy starts the car, making his way towards their house. Bellamy speaks up,

"We have our own house too, by the way."

Murphy slightly nods but keeps looking out the window.

They drive past such beautiful scenery, Bellamy seeing the place where they had their first kiss. Bellamy gulps, trying not to freak out about it. They finally reach their house, pulling in the driveway. Murphy sits there, not knowing what to do. Bellamy gets out of the car, helping Murphy out of the car. Bellamy carries him into the house, laying him down in the bed. Murphy stares up at the ceiling, blinking slightly.

"I'm going to leave you alone." Bellamy says, walking to the door.

"No."

Bellamy turns around, "You want me to stay?"

Murphy nods.

Bellamy walks over to Murphy, laying on the other side of the bed with him. Bellamy now stares at the ceiling, not knowing what to say or what to do. They both close their eyes, and don't say a word.

* * *

 

Everything comes in flashes. All the times that Murphy and Bellamy have spent time together. All these memories finally coming to mind, making Murphy jump up from his sleep, breathing heavily. He remembers everything now. Murphy looks to his right, wanting to see Bellamy there but he doesn't. Murphy wants to run all around the house to find him, but he can't. Murphy stands up slowly, and limps around the house calling Bellamy's name.

"Yeah?" Bellamy says from the living room.

Murphy tries to walk faster over to him. He finally reaches Bellamy, grabbing ahold of Bellamy's face, and going in for a kiss. Their lips meet, making Murphy feel sparks again. The kiss releases, making them look at each other. Bellamy goes in for another kiss, feeling fuzzy. Their foreheads are touching each other, while they close their eyes.

  
"You remember?" Bellamy whispers.

  
Murphy whispers back, "Yes."

 


End file.
